Three Years, Two Months, And Sixteen Days
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Roy/Ed, LOTS of kissing, first time together, PWP


**Title:** Three Years, Two Months, And Sixteen Days  
**Rating:** R  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed  
**Warnings:** Kissing and lots of it. Like... _lots_. _

_**A/N: **_Written for this prompt over at fma_kinky~

RoyEd, first kiss. I want a lot on emphasis on taste, how the other's mouth feels (not only the lips but the inside of the mouth as well), saliva, tongues, licking, sucking, lip colour before and after...  
Both men if possible, if not, I'll be content with Roy's take

Bonus:  
-Roy tonguedeep-throating Ed  
-Coming or almost coming from the kissing alone on BOTH parts  
-Fantazising about other uses the mouth could be put to use; and write them, if author wants  
-Awesome if you can do all that and still make it romantic somehow xD (as well as dirty, of course)

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_Three years, two months, and sixteen days._

That was how long it had been since that first day that Edward had walked into Roy's office. Almost right away, Roy had had that _light_ in his eyes. That strange look that drove Ed mad for months until he grew up just a little more and finally realized what was behind it. It had made him shiver instantly, made an itch bury itself in his skin that he just couldn't shake. And _oh_, how Roy had loved teasing Edward, watching him shudder and try not to squirm just from how Roy _looked_ at him--_teenage urges at their best_.

The tension and awkwardness had lasted for years, but now... Now they'd finally snapped. Neither one knew quite who broke first, or if it was both of them at once. But neither really cared, either.

They weren't even touching yet, but both were taking in unsteady breaths. Roy stepped forward and Ed stepped back, slowly moving until the blond was pressed back against one of the walls of Roy's office. Each had his eyes locked on the other's mouth. Ed's tongue flicked out nervously, wetting his lips and staining them a slightly darker red than before.

That was all it took to make Roy shudder and push him harder against the wall, almost _rough_ with the force he used. When Roy finally pressed his lips to Ed's, though, it was... _gentle_ and nearly _hesitant_. They were only going to get one first kiss, after all, and there were so many things that could ruin it. Edward didn't seem to mind; rather, he visibly melted, slumping back against the wall for support while just barely tilting his head into the kiss.

"_Colonel_..."

The sweetness didn't last for long, though, despite each of them wanting to find something deeper in what they were doing; they could find that later. For now, they just needed to _feel_.

It was only a few seconds before Edward opened his mouth, silently asking for more. Right away, Roy took the invitation, warm tongue slicking over Ed's lips once before slipping inside of his mouth. Ed didn't bother to hold back the shiver that ran down the length of his body, even making his automail clatter quietly. Roy smirked at that, pressing his chest forward against the boy; Ed had to know who was dominant, who was in charge. A soft growl tumbled out into the kiss, but Ed quickly calmed down. Roy knew what he was doing, after all, and Ed didn't. This was Ed's first kiss _ever_, and Roy had years of experience behind his actions, he had to lead the boy in this.

_Years of being with other men and women_...

Ed had to force that thought away. It didn't matter who Roy had been with before, whose lips Roy's might have touched in years past. All that mattered was that right now, at that moment, Roy was _his_.

The blond was yanked from his thoughts when he felt Roy's tongue slowly running over his palate, pulling a gasp out of him. Roy groaned softly, the sound melting into a soft breath at the _taste_ of Edward. Almost... _sweet_. Such a contrast to what he would have thought, with the sharp, crude things that came out of the boy's mouth on a regular basis. Obscenities, insults, backtalk... All of that and it still hadn't tainted him, it seemed.

Roy tasted of whiskey--surely from the night before? It was much too early in the day for him to be drinking, at least--and light smoke. The latter taste on Roy's breath made Ed smirk a little; was it because Roy had been smoking, or was it just a bit of a side effect from his working with flames all the time? Whatever it was, Edward didn't care.

Suddenly, they both pulled apart for air, panting, each looking in a different state of disarray from the kiss. Roy had a light flush over his cheeks and his chest rose and fell a little quicker than usual. But Ed... Edward and his unstable teenage self was practically shaking from that one little kiss, his amber eyes dark and hazed over. Eager for more, he quickly reached out and grasped Roy's uniform, tugging him close and pressing their lips together with almost bruising force. _He wasn't ready to stop yet._

Roy's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed again as he smirked. If Ed wanted more, he'd get more... He grabbed Ed's wrists, pinning them to the wall behind him and, as soon as Ed's lips parted, Roy slid his tongue deep into his mouth. His entire body pressed closer to the blond's, making Edward feel... _small_, but in a good way. (And Edward never thought there would _ever_ be a good sort of 'small', either...) Roy was in control in every way and Ed loved it.

Edward groaned his encouragement for Roy to continue, feeling the older man all but fucking his mouth with his tongue. It sent shivers through Ed's body over and over again. His brows furrowed and he started to whimper quietly, feeling his body heating up more with each moment that passed, each little bit deeper that Roy managed to force his tongue, making him feel so dirty but so _good_.

Ed's breath hitched and he started to squirm against Roy, letting his legs spread open slightly and starting to rock his hips forward, whining at the friction. Roy stopped him from doing more, though, by pushing him harder against the wall. Edward whimpered, but quickly grew quiet, a dark flush spreading over his cheeks. Even without being able to move, it was starting to get to be too much. Roy's hands squeezing his wrists tight, feeling the other man's arousal through their clothing, the way Roy seemed to know just what would drive him mad--_God_, and now he was starting to bite and suck on his bottom lip...

It wasn't long at all before Edward was trying to pull out of the kiss, whimpering and struggling to speak. _Fuck_, he couldn't... He'd never live it down if--

"_Roy!_" he suddenly cried out, his head thudding into the wall and his eyes rolling back as he came hard, soaking his shorts in cum.

Roy grit his teeth, burying his face in Ed's neck and trembling while he felt Edward climaxing beneath him. He was nowhere near as worked up as Ed, but wasn't at all surprised that he'd managed to make him come just from that. Hell, he was proud that he'd managed to do that.

"Just imagine what my lips can do elsewhere," Roy whispered into Ed's ear, smirking.


End file.
